Something Special
by akashic-Gleek
Summary: Future Finchel AU - A look into how things could turn out for one Finn Hudson and Miss Rachel Barbara Berry as the world moves around them. This is a drabble, a small piece of inspiration that demanded to be written. It is RAW, unedited, unbeta'd and presented here without comment.


'Being part of something special makes you special right?' her voice echoed through his mind. It'd been nearly 10 years since he'd set her on that train, sent a piece of his heart to bloom in New York. He'd gone to the army, attempting to make up for the mistakes his dad had made. He'd flown to New York, tried to be there with her, but it wasn't the same; she was headed for greatness and he was always going to be a Lima loser. They met again at Mr. Shue's almost wedding, the passion still there, he knew she felt it too.

'You have you, and that's better than anyone else on the planet as far as I'm concerned' He'd finally found direction, Teaching. He'd headed off to college, local but college and he'd focused, really focused. That first year was hard, all studies, no parties, determined that if it's what he was meant to do then he'd do it, come hell or high water.

She got the lead in Funny Girl, he heard about it from his brother. It broke his heart that he couldn't be there to see her on opening night. School required too much from him and he wasn't able to get a free day until three months later.

Three days before his flight Burt collapsed, he was working in the shop and just fell over. The cancer had returned and this time it was back strong. Kurt was going well at NYADA, following Rachel into parts off Broadway, just about ready to catch a part center stage. He booked a flight home, ready to give up everything. Finn told him to stay, he moved home, helped Carole take care of Burt, took over the shop, everything he'd been aimed at before teaching had grabbed his heart.

Two years later Burt passed, Kurt came home from the funeral, he was a wreck, but after everything was done Kurt left. He was on Broadway, his first lead performance, Finn was so proud of his little brother. 'I'm the only person in your life who knows you and accepts you for who you are.' It was natural, Finn took over for Burt at the store, he started talking to Kurt less and less, he couldn't blame Kurt, just seeing pieces around the house reminded him of Burt. His mother was worse; it was twice now she'd lost her love, her husband.

The days turned to months, the months to years, he kept saying next year he'd go back, he'd get his degree, but each time it became 'next year' until next year never came. 'What were you feeling in that moment?' 'That I loved you, and I'd have done or given anything to kiss you' The night he saw Rachel in her first premiere movie was the first time in years that he could remember crying, the first time he remembered what could have been, what should have been. It was Carole's turn to console her son as he sat at his bed, a ring clutched in his hand, crying.

'I wanna marry you so badly I can't go through with it.' 'I am that sure you are something special' 'you're gonna go to New York, and you're gonna be a star, without me. That's how much I love you' He'd finally given in and taken a week off from the shop, Ryder was a great assistant and the shop would be fine in his absence. He'd flown to New York, they caught a game, Kurt cried that he'd never been able to do that with his father. They had an amazing dinner with Kurt and his man, it hurt Finn to see Kurt and Blaine so happy together, it hurt him more that it upset him, his little brother having the love of his life. After dinner they went to a show, an off Broadway production of Wicked, Finn laughed, Wicked was still his little brother's favorite musical.

Finn tried to pay attention, he didn't want Kurt to know how hard it was for him to even be in a theatre now, how much it hurt to remember being up on stage with her, singing like there was no tomorrow. Still the show was good, the singing was amazing, it brought a smile to his face even as it brought tears to his eyes. Elphaba was amazing; there was so much joy in her performance, a purity in her voice. It wasn't until she starting singing 'Defying Gravity' that the truth hit him like a tidal wave "It couldn't" he said weakly "She's in Hollywood" Finn turned to his little brother "Special Performance" Kurt said "One Night Only" Finn got to his feet, tripping and stumbling his way out of the row, her voice like a knife in his back. "How could you do this to me" he says, pulling away as Kurt grabs his shoulder. "You knew" he says "You knew" Finn stumbles into the wall "I knew" Kurt says softly "She's always here this day" Kurt kneels next to his brother "Comes out, one night a year, no matter what she's doing and sings" Finn turns "Of all the things you could ask me to do" Finn says, his voice breaking "Why would you do this?"

"Because I asked him" came a soft voice from behind him, Finn turned, she was standing just out of his reach, Rachel Barbara Berry, his Rachel. "Why do you think she performs on this night?" Kurt asks, drawing his gaze "You ignored the tickets she sent to your house" he says softly "She's performed here, once a year, every year since that time" Finn turns to look at her, curiosity shining in his eyes "Why?" he asks softly, Rachel smiles "Because I knew eventually you would give in and come visit your little brother for his birthday" she takes a step forward "Don't you remember what I said?" she asks "No matter how rich or famous, or successful I become. When it comes to you I'm always going to be that moon eyed girl who freaked you out at that first Glee rehearsal" she places her hand on his cheek "You were my first love" she kisses him softly on the lips "And more than anything" she pauses "I want you to be my last."


End file.
